Energy providers (e.g., energy companies, electricity providers etc.) can participate on wholesale energy markets where they can buy electricity or offer/sell demand response potential (power to reduce). Energy providers can implement a mechanism to utilize demand side resources. Demand side resources can include reducing or increasing an electric demand of equipment (e.g., building equipment, industrial equipment, facility equipment, etc.) that is connected to a grid. For example, an energy provider can utilize demand side resources for curing short-term (e.g., hours, days, weeks) power imbalances on the grid.